bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Shigeru Funaki
Shigeru Funaki is the current Third seat of Squad One, under Captain-Commander Kiyoshi . Appearance Shigeru is a male at the small height of 5'6". He has a slim figure, but nevertheless has a lot a muscles and broad shoulders. He has medium length messy green hair, that naturally falls over his right eye, so he dons what resemble bandages around his head to keep his hair from being everywhere. He has ice-blue eyes. Personality Despite having an ice-type zanpukuto, Shigeru is a very warm-hearted person around others. Always trying to help, he doesn't have many enemies within the Seireitei. However inside still lies that cold place that his zanpukuto is fed off of. He can be quite a loner, and several squad members claim to have heard him talking to himself whilst doing paper-work late at night. He is also a very proud person, proud of his position for example. And because of this pride he is very defensive of himself, sometimes taking teasing the wrong way. For these reasons de spite having a lot of friends in the Seireitei, he tends to distance himself from most social gatherings and parties, or talks himself into arriving, albeit late. Although there aren't many around who share his interest, Shigeru tends to play a bit of soccer in his free time in the Human Realm, and race fast cars. His favourirte car is the Nissan Skyline GT-R History Growing up in the rukongai, Shigeru has always been good friends with Haruki Kasai, growing up together and eventually joining the same squad. Throughout their time in the Academy, they started a rivalry, one that is still alive to this day. When Haruki left Squad 6 to join Squad 9, Shigeru kept on ascending up the ranks until he was granted the position of Lieutenancy, something he shared with his rival until he was made captain Shigeru, due to trauma, left his position and resigned to join his sister running a string of shops in the Rukongai. But later, Shigeru rejoined the Gotei 13 as the Third Seat of Squad One. Powers and Abilities Shigeru's shikai is Chiyuki (Thousand Snowflakes), with the release command of "Shatter". When he releases, his blade shatters into thousands of snowflakes, effectively making a snowstorm. He can control the snowstorm and when it goes past or into people, it will slow their movements by freezing their joints, or freeze them entirely. It is controlled by a blade of ice, that looks like a european double-edged sword, that has formed on his sword, and anything the blade touches has the same effect. Chiyuki has two abilities; *'Fubuki (Snowstorm): '''Shigeru summons a huge snowstorm to revolve around him, creating a defensive barrier. Chiyuki refers to this as "His ultimate defence". He can't use his shikai whilst Fubuki is active, but he can change the area of effect of Fubuki'.' *'Tōshō (Frostbite): The snowflakes move around Shigeru's fists, allowing him to punch opponents and freeze them, or even hit them if they're inches close, due to the snowflakes. Chiyuki calls this "His ultimate attack". Having this ability active means that he loses his sword, but the snow extends to his wrists creating makeshift bracers, which shield off most attacks. Shigeru has a bankai called '''Hyaku Chiyuki (Hundreds of Thousands of Snowflakes), but he doesn't use it in battle due to him not being able to control it and it's unpredictability. Hyaku Chiyuki is released when Shigeru drops his sword, blade first to the floor and as it makes contact the blade shatters into lots and lots of snowflakes. The snowflakes drift on their own behind Shigeru and then form Hyaku Chiyuki. His bankai has snowstorms revolving around its fists, so when it punches if an opponent is near it will be frozen solid. Hyaku Chiyuki is independent to Shigeru, and it takes an awful lot out of him, often leaving him immobile. For these reasons Hyaku Chiyuki isn't used. Shigeru can still use his shikai abilities in bankai. Class/level: NV-1 HAN: 8 REI: 9 HAK: 9 SEI: 5 BUK: 7 HOH: 7 Points Earned: 4 Total points: 43 Trivia *Shigeru, with his sister, owns a hardware company named "Funaki Wares". *His battle song is Sinnerman by Nina Simone Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Inactive